In a manufacturing line of a disposable diaper, which is an example of an absorbent article, a stretchable sheet-like member extends in the transporting direction and is being transported. And, the stretchable sheet-like member sequentially undergoes suitable processes such as attaching an absorbent main body which absorbs liquid, and is finally cut out on product-by-product basis, to produce the diaper. Accompanying with the cutting, the extended state of the stretchable sheet-like member is released and contracts in the transporting direction. Then, the exterior of the diaper, which is mainly composed of the stretchable sheet-like member, contracts, and the diapers which have been contracted in the foregoing manner are marketed. Accordingly, the diaper in a stretchable state is used by a user (e.g. a wearer).